The Royal Parents
by FumanDashie118
Summary: Two young ponies are caught stealing from a merchant in Canterlot. When they are brought before the princesses and luna notices the stallions mysterious cutie mark, what will happen to the parentless Ponies?
1. Getting Caught

The Royal Parents.

"Sis I'm home" I yelled.

I had just gotten home from getting some vegetables from the market. We have been alone with only each other ever since our parent's died during a thunderstorm. Due to the deaths of our parents we were probably closer than any siblings you would know. Oh… that reminds me. We should tell you about our selves. I am a grey Pegasus with a red and blue mane and my name is Moonlight Shadow. My sister is a unicorn named Goldheart. She has a pink and white mane and tail and lilac fur(think of twilight's fur color and it is a bit lighter).

"okay just put the stuff in the kitchen" my sister yelled.

We had been forced over time steal money from richer ponies. So far we had not been caught. But little did we know tomorrow would change that.

"how are we doing in regards with money?" I asked

"not good, I think we are going to have to 'borrow' some money again tomorrow" answered my sister.

"oh…well then I'll do the 'borrowing' whilst you cause a distraction"

"alright you crazy bastard"

"hey I am not crazy! At least not yet."

The next day. Unknown street in Canterlot near the palace.

"Okay you cause a distraction while I get the bits okay?"

"kk"

As my sister headed off to cause who knows what kind of distraction this time I snuck over to the merchants stall. Unknown to me however was the guard patrolling the street at that moment.

As I silently reached into the merchant's bag of bits, I heard "hey get away from there".

"_shit. time to run" _I thought.

Neither me nor my sister had thought to check if the street was a dead end or not. Bad Idea on our part.

As I reached the end of the street I saw the wall and thought _"shit"_.

"stop where you are and come with me" the guard said to me

"alright-alright"

Then before I could say anything else I blacked out.

sometime later. Canterlot castle dungeons.

As I woke up I found myself in a dark place. I also felt a warm feeling against my side. I looked over and was surprised to find my sister there to.

"Where are was sis?" I asked

"We're in the dungeons underneath Canterlot castle."

"oh"

All of a sudden we heard somepony walking towards us.

"come with me. The Princesses want to see you"

"yes sir" I replied softly.

As we walked upwards towards the throne room I began to think

"_why did the princesses want to see us? Would they be very angry with us?"_

the thoughts just kept swirling around my head and were beginning to give me a headache.

As we reached the throne room doors the guard stopped us.

"Wait here" he said

A few minutes later he came out and told us to go inside. We started to walk inside and that was when we noticed that we were the only ponies in the room right now besides the princesses. I also thought it was odd that princess Luna was there to as I thought she was always up only at night. I didn't mind though because she was my favorite princess. I was also scared that we were meeting with princesses because of my cutie mark. If you have ever took a look at Luna's cutie mark and then took a look at mine you could say they were the same except for the color. While hers was a dark navy blue, mine was a bright blood red. That was why I was scared because I had always worn a cape or something to cover my cutie mark. But I had no cape this time so my cutie mark was totally exposed. We came to a stop about 15-20 feet from the princesses.

"Why were you trying to steal somepony else's bits" Princess Celestia asked us softly. Luna stayed silent but I could tell she had noticed my cutie mark already.

"Because we had to" I retorted back.

"Moonlight!" my sister said sharply to me. "Don't speak to them like that"

"Sorry sis"

"Where are your parents" Princess Celestia ask my sister as I looked around the throne room

"They're gone" I said quickly.

"What do you mean they're gone?" she asked me this time

"They're Dead" I said darkly.

All of a sudden Luna started talking to her sister.

"look at his cutie mark. It is the exact same as mine but the color."

Celestia looked over at me and then looked back at luna.

"it is.. how strange".

Celestia and Luna then turned back towards us.

"we would ask that you stay at the castle for the foreseeable future due to a matter involving you two"


	2. Moonlight's Experience

The Royal Parents Ch.2

(Moonlight's experience)

As we walked through the castle I started to think, _"Why did they want us to stay close by?", "what was this matter involving us?"_ Later that night I lay awake on the bed in the room they had provided me. I just could not sleep. Maybe part of the reason I could not sleep was because I never really did sleep at night. I looked down at my cutie mark and wondered, did it have anything to do with me not sleeping at night? I decided to go outside on the balcony for a while. As I was walking out side I happened to look up and see Luna flying around. I was about to take off but then I realized that I could get into a lot of trouble for doing that. I sighed and lay down on my stomach.

"My life sucks" I said

I lay there for a few minutes thinking about what it would be like having a mom again. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I did not notice Luna landing beside me.

"What is wrong?" she asked me

Startled out of my thoughts I looked up a Luna and saw her looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Did you ever know your mom your highness?" I asked back

"Not really, she died when we were quite young."

"Oh, ok"

"Do you know why I have almost the same cutie mark as you?" I asked hopefully.

"_Sigh…_yes I do"

"Every thousand years a pony is born with the same cutie mark as one of the members of the royal family."

"That pony, be it an earth pony, a unicorn or a Pegasus, will over time become an Alicorn. We don't know why it happens it just does."

So I am slowly becoming an Alicorn?" I asked again.

"Yes you are"

"Ok" I sighed

"What is wrong?" Luna asked again

"I just want to have a mom again" I stated dejectedly

"Well…that reminds me…I have something to ask you"

"Seeing as you are slowly becoming an Alicorn…." Luna trailed off here.

"Yes?" I asked

"Would…_sigh..._this is hard to ask" Luna stated

"Would be ok if Celestia and I adopted you and your sister?" Luna asked me

"Umm….let me think for a minute" I told her

I was in a bit of shock at her question. I guess I should probably say yes. This was a chance to have a mom, well technically two moms now, again.

"Yes I would love that umm…"

"What?" Luna asked

"Do I still address you as your highness or can I call you mom?" I asked

"You can call me mom if you want dear"

"Ok…..Mom"

Also if I may ask, what was the matter involving me and my sister?

"Well you see, just before you and your sister saw us, we got word that there were ponies looking for you and your sister and they did not look very friendly."

"We want you two, you especially, to be safe for the foreseeable future."

"And also what magic will I be able to do as an Alicorn?"

"Well pretty much the same as me but on a bit of a lesser scale due to you not being born as an Alicorn."

(A/N: I know this is a short chapter and the next one will probably be longer because my sister and fellow author Sky's Breaker is writing it. The chapters should get longer as time goes on but this is also only my second story so… until next time. Ciao.)


	3. Story Update1

Sorry for not updating in a while, but life in general got in the way. I know this is not a valid excuse but it is the best I have for you. If you could tell me what you want to see in the next chapter please leave it in a review. Thanks a bunch, ciao.


End file.
